


Does liam has a daddy sugar？

by Delfina91AJ



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfina91AJ/pseuds/Delfina91AJ
Summary: Liam只知道Richard有钱，而他必须得干上一票





	Does liam has a daddy sugar？

Richard第一次见到liam的时候，老Jim还没有死。“看看那个小东西，漂亮又野性。”他使劲瞪着被层层的皱纹压得快要睁不开的眼皮，指着走来走去的liam给Richard介绍。在说完这句话不到二十分钟，老Jim就死了，Richard在酒吧厕所的隔间里，往他的血管里注射了过量的heroin。等到警察发现他的尸体的时候，他那已经僵硬的手里还紧紧地抓着那根针筒。几乎没有经过调查，警察就给出了自杀的认定，毕竟，在这片社区，每年因为吸毒过量而致死的人不计其数，没什么值得大惊小怪的。

Liam一点也不关心老Jim的死因，他只知道Richard有钱，他得想办法干上一票。

像往常一样，liam刚走出校门，就看见Richard叼着一根烟站在路边，背靠着他那辆蓝紫色的兰博基尼。liam已经计划好了，他晃荡到冰淇淋摊前，磨磨蹭蹭地和老板讨价还价，等到所有人的目光都在Richard的车子上集中，他才慢慢悠悠地穿过街心，朝Richard伸出两条胳膊。

“Hi，liam……”大概已经认定了他是那种爱出风头的小傻逼，Richard一把把他搂进怀里，左手伸到他的腋下，右手托着他的臀部，旁若无人地把他抱进副驾座。很好，为了迎合对方的自以为是，liam抬起头，给Richard递上了一个绵长的亲吻。刚刚舔过冰淇淋，还是冷冰冰的小舌头，不安分地在Richard搅动个不停。

等到Richard绕过引擎盖，跟他一起钻进汽车，liam早就系好了安全带，小手乖巧地搭在膝盖之上。呸，liam一向讨厌被弹力带拴在座椅上的感觉，连和路过的姑娘吹口哨都不方便。等他哪一天也弄到车，他非得把这些讨厌的东西都拆掉。

“liam，晚上想吃什么？”

“焗蜗牛，帕尔马火腿，还有海鲜炒饭……”liam装模作样地掰起胖乎乎的指头，一件一件地数出他喜欢的菜品，“可是Richard，这些我全都吃腻了。”

“那么，你喜欢中餐厅吗？”liam满意地看见Richard脸上露出疑惑的表情，“还在惦记着改变汽车颜色么？要不，等到你生日，我送你一辆好了。”哼，Richard难道是有读心术么？不过，这种鬼话他才不信，总有一天他自己会拿。

“我不要，Richard，”liam高高地撅起小嘴，蓝色的大眼睛里闪出无辜的神色，“我只想去你家，你做的小饼干真好吃。”

“我……好吧……”虽然Richard有点犹豫，liam也没想到他这么快就答应下来，一定是他的好好少年演得太成功了。

Liam把脸转向窗外，汽车驶过老Jim原来的酒吧，现在已经被别人接手，斑驳的墙上贴满了花花绿绿的海报。老Jim那张咧着嘴笑、露出一口黄牙色眯眯盯着他屁股的样子，又在他的眼前浮现起来，嗅着Richard汽车里混合着柠檬草香味的空气，liam突然有些愧疚。

不对，现在不是心软的时候。

Richard的房子大得像迷宫一样，liam在客厅里给自己找了个位置。“Richard，我在这里等你。”他抱着沙发上的抱枕，眼睛在四周的家具上搜索，他今天只能拿一点小玩意儿，珠宝之类值钱又不容易发现的东西，细水长流嘛。

Liam用了十几次亲吻，和一大堆的保证，好不容易才把Richard哄走。“保证坐在沙发不乱动，不碰那些抽屉。”去他妈的，Richard刚在客厅里消失，liam就立刻翻弄起柜子来。和他想象里的那种富豪不一样，他在柜子里摸到了几只手枪，拿在手里沉甸甸的，该死，Richard他他妈的到底是谁。

“喂，小东西。”liam感觉有一双强劲的手从后面抱住了他，他还没来得及挣扎，双手已经绕到背后，被一根绳子绑了起来。

“我早就应该想到的，来让我看看，你都偷了些什么？”Richard把他抱回沙发，被扒光的身体像一只清洗干净的羊羔，Richard想给他身上浇满酱汁，但是手边只有一盘樱桃可以利用。于是Richard从里面挑出了最大的一颗，放在liam已经挺立的分身尖端，冷冰冰的樱桃汁液像蚂蚁一样从分身上流过，那种感觉还真是奇怪。

“去你妈的……”被拆穿的男孩脏话脱口而出。

“真是个野性的小东西，可我比之前更喜欢你了，不是吗？”两根沾满了润滑液的手指挺进肠道，男孩的声音简直不能只用呻吟来形容。他感觉得到自己肠道的收缩，试图紧紧地咬住Richard进进出出的手指。想要碰一下自己已经涨得发红的分身，可是手被绑得很紧，只能在沙发上难受地扭动。

“别动。”Richard命令他，随即手指离开了他的身体。liam听见他从抽屉里找出什么东西——坚硬、冰冷，毫无防备地侵入，那上面还有什么在摩擦着他，反正不是凸点就是螺纹。

“我知道那些人怎么议论我们，”Richard压着他的腿，那根东西还在往深处推进，“他们说，‘我们知道你的daddy sugar怎么在跑车上干你’，他们知道只要用一个玩具就能把你操到高潮么。”他在被虐待吗……可是这种感觉好爽，他放任自己剧烈地喘息起来——“Richard，进来吧，求你——”

Liam不知道自己高潮的时候会哭，他不是故意的，哭声和眼泪都根本不受控制，和突然得到释放的精液一起喷薄而出。太累了，他已经骂不动了，任由Richard把他抱在怀里，亲吻着他的头发，一边替他擦掉脸上的泪珠，“为什么要偷呢，你想要什么和我说啊。”

Liam趴在Richard胸口，他现在什么都不想想，就在Richard怀里睡一觉也不错。空气暖融融的，至少在Richard身边，他永远不用担心那种黏黏糊糊的老家伙，躲在暗处觊觎他的屁股。

睡吧，Richard看着花园尽头西斜的太阳，等到夜幕降临的时候，他又该去收拾那些嘲笑小liam的小傻逼们了，这一次，他得让他们永远说不出话来才好。


End file.
